Sin Ti Seria Silencio
by NozomiiCleito
Summary: Se conocen y automaticamente se detestan...el unico proposito de sus vidas es arruinar la vida del otro...definitivamente no podria surgir nada parecido al amor entre ellos, pero si surgiera...serian capaces de enfrentar todo lo que los separa? mayores 16
1. Capitulo I: “El Compromiso de mi Hermana

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, son obra del incomparable talento de la Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Los hechos y/o personajes de la siguiente historia, son ficticios. Cualquier similitud con su realidad y/o la de su novi es producto de su imaginacion...le aconsejo que llame urgentemente a un terapeuta!!!!

**Sin Ti Seria Silencio**

**Capitulo I: "El Compromiso de mi Hermana"**

Llevaba casi media hora viajando en aquel taxi, comenzaba a preguntarse si no le estarían viendo la cara por ser extranjera, sin embargo el taxista no parecía una mala persona.

-Aquí es Señorita!- le exclamo el taxista deteniéndose frente a una vistosa casa de estilo victoriana

-Gracias a Dios!, cuanto le debo?- le cuestiono Kagome esperando que la suma no fuera tan estrafalaria como se imaginaba-

-No se preocupe… a señoritas tan lindas debería pagárseles para que subieran al auto de uno!- la muchacha le agradeció un tanto sonrojada y bajó del auto.

Aún estaba estupefacta por la fachada de la casa, realmente Izayoi-sama tenia muy buen gusto, a decir verdad le preocupaba a sobremanera la opinión que aquella mujer fuera a forjarse sobre ella, pese a que había sido una de las mejores amigas de su fallecida madre, nunca la había conocido, sin embargo sabia que se trataba de una mujer refinada y de modales intachables…demasiada presión para una desordenada y bohemia como ella.

El atmosfera a su alrededor comenzó a tonarse mas pesada, las manos le sudaban y su respiración se agitaba a mediada que subia aquellos benditos escalones…uno, dos, tres…conto para si misma y llamo a la puerta. Los segundo se hicieron eternos, luego…un chirrido que retumbo por todo el interior de la estancia se hizo presente, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando al descubierto a una mujer de indescriptible belleza, su piel blanca como el algodón, cabellos negros y brillantes caian mágicamente hasta sus pantorrillas, las delicadas manos sostenían entre si aquella perilla de bronce que daba a la puerta un toque exquisitamente rustico. De pronto la boca de la joven se secó.

-O…Ohayou Gozaimazu…- trato de controlar la ansiedad, pero su tratamudeo la delataba-

-Kagome? Eres tu pequeña?- le pregunto sonriente la mujer-

-Si! Mucho gusto Izayoi sama- sintió de repente un alivio inimaginable cuando se percato de la dulzura que manaba aquella dama-

-Niña! Que estas esperando! Pasa…anda, estas en tu casa.- la joven arrastro sus maletas hacia dentro del lugar seguida por Izayoi que la observaba con un dejo de nostalgia en los ojos- te pareces a tu madre- Kagome entristeció repentinamente ante el comentario-…lo siento cariño…no quería que te pusieras asi…

- No se preocupe…me agrada parecerme a ella… era una buena mujer…la extraño pero supongo que ya me acostumbre…

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de ella, te contare de nuestras aventuras en la secundaria alta!

-Sera un placer…etto…seria mucha molestia pedirle un instante el teléfono? Tengo que avisarle a mi hermana que llegue y a mi abuelo que no perdi la vida en el camino…

-Por supuesto cariño! Ya te dije que estas en tu casa!...dale cariños de mi parte a tu abuelo y a la pequeña Sango!

-Por supuesto!- Kagome tomo el teléfono y disco- ojii san…si llegue muy bien… no abuelo, no me asaltaron en el camino…abuel..per… si, traje los antialérgicos, y los antiespasmódicos, si! Los anticoncep…un momento! No necesito eso aquí!... si abuelo le dire a Sango no te preocupes, por cierto Izayoi sama te envía saludos!...bien…nos vemos el dia de la boda!... te quiero. Adios!- colgó el teléfono y disco nuevamente para comunicarse con su hermana mayor, un tono…dos tonos y la melodiosa voz de Sango se escucho del otro lado- Onee chan!!...no te enojes, el vuelo se adelanto, por eso no te avise para que me fueras a buscar al aeropuerto…si estoy en su casa…te manda muchos cariños…nos vemos en la noche, si?...hasta entonces, ja-nee!-colgo definitivamente la bocina- Cielos! Como extrañaba escuchar a esa loca!

-Seguramente ella te extrañara también… hace varios días que no la veo, soliamos juntarnos a jugar ajedrez, pero ahora esta muy ocupada con los preparativos del compromiso

-Ella me comento que la ve frecuentemente porque el novio es el mejor amigo de su hijo, verdad?

-Si… Miroku es un buen muchacho, te agradara

-Estoy segura…además ahora seremos familia, si no me agradara estaría en aprietos

-Dime cariño… sigues de novia? Tu hermana me comento que hace dos años que andas muy enamorada del hijo de tu jefe

-Ajajaja, por lo visto no se guarda nada… pues si… Kouga es un muchacho excelente, la persona que estuvo conmigo cuando mas la necesite

-Dios! Casi olvido decirte! Tu hermana alquilo un carro para que tengas a tu disposición para movilizarte en la ciudad! Tienes tu licencia?

-Si, siempre la traigo conmigo…pero que ridícula esta Sango! Si yo siempre me manejo en bus! Para que se pone en gastos!

-Eres su hermanita menor… es lógico que quiera que estes comoda!

* * *

Su mandíbula se desencajo en cuanto llego al garaje de la casa y observo con los ojos abiertos como el dos de oros un impecable BMW Z4 Roadster de color negro, definitivamente en cuanto viera a su hermana tendrían que discutir algunas cosas, ese auto era demasiado excéntrico para una chica bohemia como ella…definitivamente lo único bueno de aquel auto era el hecho de que fuera descapotable, la ayudaba a lidiar con sus frecuentes ataques de claustrofobia.

-Dios! Esta mujer! Siempre la misma exagerada!...creo que ire a recorrer un poco el centro…quiero comprarle un obsequio, Izayoi san… podría decirme en que lugar puedo conseguir algo interesante para regalarle a mi hermana?

-A tres calles de la avenida principal hay una especie de bazar… quizás le agrade que le obsequies algo para su nuevo hogar

-Es una idea genial! Regalarle algo útil es una magnifica idea…y yo pensando en buscarle algún vestido! Que tonta…ni siquiera se si conserva la misma talla que antes!

-Linda, pero si vas a ir a este lugar, te aconsejaría que te dieras prisa…cierran bastante temprano!

-Kyaaaa! No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era!! Que idiota!- subió al auto como alma que lleva el diablo, y con la misma urgencia se avecino hacia la zona comercial- Como un demonio! Parece que el cosmos se complotara para fastidiarme el dia!...deberia comprarle a Sango algo para hacerle una broma- una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro de la joven… si… iria a alguno de esos sex-shop que se encontraban en todas partes y le compraría a su hermana algún juguetito pervertido para jugarle una broma, luego le daría su verdadero regalo…pero primero tenia que llegar al bazar…total los benditos sex shop estaban abiertos las malditas veinticuatro horas del dia, los siete días de la semana.

Se apresuro hacia el bazar…estaba pensando en comprarle una vajilla de porcelana para seis personas, una muy delicada…haciendo caso omiso del cocodrilo que habitaba en su bolsillo le compraría a su hermana un espectacular regalo de compromiso! Era lo menos que ella merecía!

**Konnichi wa!!! ^^ gracias por dignarse a leer mi fic!! es mi primera historia de Inuyasha asi ke espero ke me tegan paciencia!! **

**lectoras: no se impacienten...voy a actualizar todos los dias hasta el capitulo cinco!! y en el proximo ya aparece nuestro galanazo!**

**Pero se hace rogar...ya saben como es el!**

**Asi que espero Reviews y que se enganchen con esta loka historia **

**que da vueltas en mi deskiciada cabeza hace meses!!!**


	2. Capitulo II: “Me Siento Fatal

**Capitulo II: "Me Siento Fatal…Donde Estan Las Aspirinas?"**

-Trafico del demonio! Maldita ciudad! Con razón papá detestaba tanto Tokyo! Estamos como las sardinas en su lata! Que coraje! Anda maldito imbécil! Acaso tienes yeso en el acelerador?- le grito exasperada al conductor que tenia delante de ella, el tipo simplemente le hizo un gesto obsceno- si…ciertamente el mundo esta sobre poblado de idiotas- finalmente el embotellamiento ceso un poco, permitiéndole avanzar con mas velocidad…en buena hora! Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que llegaría mas rápido caminando- Aleluya!- en cuanto piso el acelerador se percato de que el auto se había apagado- Genial! Ahora me falla la batería! Con razón odio estos autos modernos!- giro la llave para encender el vehículo nuevamente y lo arranco al instante, sin embargo estaba tan concentrada en el maldito pedal que al arrancar no vio que una figura se cruzaba delante de ella, lo siguiente que vio fue como un bulto golpeaba contra el capote del auto y caia pesadamente a la calle, fantástico! No podía ser mejor! Acababa de arrollar un anciano, lo dedujo enseguida por la cabellera blanca que ostentaba el agredido… tenia que conservar la calma, aunque no fuera experta en eso, tenia que hacerlo- tranquila Kagome! Tu puedes con esto cariño! A ver…no es mi auto, asi que cualquier ralladura por mínima que sea tendre que responder por ella- cada vez se ponía mejor el asunto!- el seguro…seguro ellos responderán por todo! Solo espero que el viejo no se haya quebrado nada- bajo muy preocupada del auto, solo para descubrir a aquel hombre sobándose la cabeza… Madre del amor hermoso, pensó para sus adentros, el tipo no era ningún viejito! Era un muchacho que rozaba los veinte años…esa cabellera larga y sedosa se extendía a lo largo de todo su dorso permitiéndole percatarse de que en realidad era perfectamente plateada, no blanca como había creido en un principio…las glándulas salivales de la muchacha comenzaron a secretar mas de lo habitual, literalmente se le estaba haciendo agua la boca ante aquel espectáculo…y es que el tipo estaba como un verdadero camión, y por si fuera poco, aquel espectáculo lo completaba con esos ojos! Unos ojos que Kagome jamás soñó ver en otra parte que no fuera el paraíso, sin mencionar el porte y la altura que ostentaba…decididamente debería arrollar tios con mas frecuencia- oye… estas bien?- le pregunto pese a que sabia la respuesta, pues el joven la estaba acribillando con la mirada-

-Estupendo! En mi mejor dia, sabes? De hecho no me imagino como pude vivir hasta el dia de hoy sin ser arrollado todos los días por un topo extranjero!- okey…el tio no parecía de lo mas amable… y que le había querido decir con lo de topo extranjero? Se notaba por su acento que provenía de otro lugar…pero lo de topo? Se estaría refiriendo a que estaba ciega o que demonios?

-Oye! Solo quería ser amable! Que grosero!

-Feh! Ciertamente fue muy amable de tu parte pasarme encima con tu autito de niña rica! Baka!

-Que grosero? Con esa boca dices mama?...mira remedo de ser humano no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar con tu sarcasmo asi que si estas bien entonces me voy!

-Espera un segundo! Te das cuenta de que acabas de arrollarme? Y ni siquiera te dignas a pedir disculpas! Feh… para que me molesto en enseñarte modales…conozco a las niñas mimadas de papa, como tu, de memoria!

Esta vez el tio se había excedido…ella no era ninguna niñita de papá ni mucho menos…pero por que se sorprendia? Ya conocía bien a los hombres, al parecer el hecho de portar bulto en la entrepierna les concedia alguna especie de derecho especial que los autorizaba para ser imbesiles!

-A ver amigo… tengo ciertamente tengo mucha prisa asi que si ya terminaste de chillar me voy a seguir con mi vida! Adios!- definitivamente, lo que al tipo le sobraba de fibra le faltaba de materia gris! Ni que ella lo hubiera arrollado apropósito!, dicho esto Kagome se subió nuevamente al auto y se largo de aquel circo, dejando al muchacho y a una multitud observándola desconcertados-

-Esto no va a quedar asi cariño…- decididamente aquella maniática no sabia con quien se acababa de meter, lamentaría en el alma haberlo humillado de aquella manera-

-Muchas gracias! Hasta luego- le espetó Kagome a la vendedora del bazar que acababa de envolver el regalo para Sango, había llegado la hora de ir en busca de un buen sex shop!- bien…debería ir por alguna galería de esas que tienen un subsuelo…generalmente ahí se instalan para no estar a la vista de los niños que después salen con sus preguntas- todavía recordaba el dia que caminaba por un subsuelo con su hermanito Souta y el le había preguntado por un sex shop que acababan de pasar, aquel recuerdo hizo que el corazón se le oprimiera por unos segundos, por alguna razón siempre que pensaba en sus hermanitos el dolor era más agudo que pensar en sus padres…de repente una oleada de recuerdos se apodero de ella haciéndola tambalear, intento recuperar el equilibrio mientras bajaba del auto para internarse en una galería que de seguro tendría algún negocio como el que ella buscaba… y no se equivoco, bajo las escaleras y allí estaba…afortunadamente el cocodrilo parecía estar de vacaciones, porque no estaba reparando en gastos para comprar los obsequios para Sango- veamos que le podemos comprar a nuestra querida onee chan- se dijo para si, luego de cuarenta minutos debatiéndose entre el arsenal de cosas que podría regalar termino decidiendo por un par de esposas con una funda felpuda, unas correas de bondage y una buena película XXX, decididamente Sango e moriría de vergüenza cuando viera eso y ella se moriría de risa!.

Salio del lugar y se subió al BMW muy entusiasmada por la reunión de esa noche, encendio el motor y arranco a toda prisa, pero…su dia solo empeoraba, apenas puso reversa para sacar el carro del sitio donde estaba estacionado, sintió una especie de mole estrellándose contra el paragolpes del auto, a buen seguro se acababa de comer alguna señal o algo por el estilo, enseguida bajo del vehículo y se paro a un lado de este, descubriendo que en realidad lo que se había llevado puesto no era ningún cartel, sino un peaton…otro mas…acaso la gente en Tokyo tenia alguna clase de predisposición para ser atropellados por los extrajeros?

-Ay Dios! Te juro que no te vi! Dime…estas bien?- le extendió una mano a su victima y todo su cuerpo se tenso al descubrir que se trataba del mismo tipo que había arrollado un rato antes- NO PUEDE SER! Dime… acaso tu tienes magnetismo con mi auto o que?

-Esta vez me duele demasiado como para decirte todo lo que te mereces! Pero sabes..? eres muy…pero muy…exasperante

-Y tú un grosero…pero si te quebré algo tengo que llevarte con un doctor, asi que levantate

-Lo haría si no me hubieras roto el tobillo con tu despampanante juguetito…

-Osea que tendre que cargarte?- el muchacho alzo una ceja en señal de arrogancia- no puedo creerlo!

-Créeme niña…esto es mas humillante para mi que para ti- le extendió su brazo para que lo ayudara a levantarse- se ve que tienes fuerza, trata de no quebrarme la muñeca también, si?

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y lo ayudo a colocarse en el asiento del acompañante.

-Bien…donde queda el hospital más cercano?- él parecía mantenerse ajeno a lo que ella le preguntaba- oye?? Holaaaa??- pero no obtenía respuestas, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, él la estaba mirando, pero no le contestaba, Qué sucedia con el tipo este?...lo observó con detenimiento y lo notó…efectivamente él la estaba mirando pero no precisamente a los ojos, sino…al busto!- Qué haces depravado?- le cuestionó indignada-

-Tienes desabrochado el botón de la blusa…- le dijo sin el menor entusiasmo, como si le dijera: "tienes los cordeles desatados", inmediatamente ella se ruborizó, sobre todo por el hecho de que no estaba usando sostén…y nunca lo hacía, lo mismo con las pantaletas…ojala hubiera vivido en la misma época que el degenerado que había inventado la ropa interior, a buen seguro le hubiera cortado las pelotas!

-Hentai!!!…- le espetó cerrándose el dichoso botón- mira para otro lado quieres?

-Como quieras- le respondió rolando sus ojos hacia el asiento de atrás, y ahí fue cuando la cosa empeoró, las orbes del muchacho prácticamente se salieron de sus cavidades cuando se posaron sobre la bolsa abierta que descansaba cerca de la ventanilla izquierda…reconocería esa bolsa en cualquier parte…y bien… su contenido no encajaba muy bien con el perfil de "damita de papá" de aquella chica…- vaya vaya…y tú me dices hentai!-la muchacha simplemente le restó importancia al asunto, pero decidió aprovechar la situación para tratar de intimidar un poco al joven-

-Sabes… el BDSM últimamente se está convirtiendo en un movimiento urbano en potencia donde yo vivo…

-Ya veo…pero eso no quita que seas una pervertdia y psicótica, sabes?

-Todavia no has visto nada!- le lanzó con picardía, el muchacho sintió que se atragantaba ante ese último comentario…se había subido al auto de una demente! Quien sabe que clase de cosas le haría antes de matarlo, cortarlo en pedacitos y después dejarlo tirado en una zanja-

-Sabes...mejor voy solo al hospital, me incomodas…

-Por mi…mejor…ya empiezo a sentir que se me pega tu idiotez…y eso que yo pensaba que esa era una enfermedad que no se contagiaba…

-Eres decididamente desagradable, dejame bajar ahora mismo!

-Y qué si no te dejo?

-Qué dices?- de pronto su corazón se detuvo, acaso en verdad querría secuestrarlo?-

-Nada…mejor bajate rápido así llevo el auto a desinfectar- le respondió deteniendo el vehiculo- adiós hombrecito raro…lamento no poder decir que fue un placer conocerte…

-Creeme que eres plenamente correspondida!- le dijo antes de largarse en dirección opuesta a ella- que tipa más detestable! Arghhh!- y lo que más le enfurecía es que lo que esa mujer tenía de brat, lo tenía de sensual, todavía podía recordar como se había tensado al perderse en sus pecho prácticamente desnudos ante su vista… de no haber sido porque estaba felizmente emparejado se la hubiera tirado arriba del auto…eso si…antes la habría amordazado para que no dijera ninguno de sus oportunos comentarios…- Feh… que hago perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en esa cabra!...maldita loca!- fue lo último que exclamó antes de subirse a un taxi para ir al hospital, pero decididamente esa trastornada se las pagaría, aunque tuviera que recorrer hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarla y hacerle saber quien era él, Inuyasha Taisho… ninguna mujer lo humillaba de aquella manera y salía ilesa…y ella decididamente no seria la primera, no señor.

Continuara…

5


	3. Capitulo 3: “Cena Llena de Sorpresas”

El siguiente episodio no es apto para amantes

de las chicas shoujo! XDDD...mentiras...

pero llega patrocinado por varias marcas de condones,

por el dia internacional de la lucha contra el SIDA

y por Rata Blanca que de aca en mas estan encargados

del tema central del fic

**"Ella" Performed by: Rata Blanca**

**Cierra tus ojos/voy a contarte/algo que nunca/te dije antes/****Ella atrapó mi corazón/ella es la dulce miel que me hizo/sentir distinto/a los demás/algo cambio/cuando estuve a su lado/****Hoy no recuerdo/como podía/sin conocerla/pasar mi vida/****Ya no me alcanza la razón/ya no me importa el mundo sin ella/ella es el sueño/de un perdedor/que la encontró/y ahora puede existir/y voy a existir.../y podré a existir.../por ella.../****Sólo podemos caminar/bajo el caliente sol del destino/ella es el cielo/ella es el mar/ella le dá/el sentido a mi vida.../a mi vida...**

**Capitulo 3: "Cena Llena de Sorpresas"**

-Arghh! Grandísimo imbesil! Estoy harta de lidiar siempre con la misma clase de idiotas!- se repetía la muchacha mientras regresaba camino a casa de Izayoi sama, allí debía bañarse y alistarse para la cena en casa de su hermana, pero antes necesitaba tomar su medicina o de seguro tendría un brote- tranquila cariño…un idiota no puede arruinarte el dia!- trato de calmarse, pero era inútil, lo único que la calmaba cuando se sentía tan sobrepasada era tocar el saxo, o la harmónica quizás… cualquier instrumento de viento que le pusieran delante estaba bien…aunque fuera un silbato…necesitaba descargar toda la impotencia que sentía, sobre todo la frustración que le generaba el hecho de que ese maldito idiota, como ella lo llamaba, que había arrollado dos veces, había colocado su mundo de cabeza, le había bastado mirarlo unos segundos para perderse en la infinidad de esa mirada que recordaba al sol…si…solo unos segundos perdida en ellos para que su mente comenzara a proyectar la imagen de él recostado sobre ella, sujetándola con fuerza y haciéndola suya con arrebato animal…Dios! Ahora que lo pensaba en frio, en que clase de loca se estaba convirtiendo? Las épocas de descontrol en la secundaria habían quedado atrás… desde que estaba con Kouga le habían dejado de interesar los touch & go…en especial con desconocidos…y sobre todo con desconocidos idiotas- bien nena…no dejes que se te vaya el santo al cielo… debes tomar una ducha fría y pensar como adulta, no como pre-adolescente…solo relájate- se continuo diciendo mientras respiraba hondo.

Estacionó el auto en el garaje, y le llamó la atención la repentina calma que sintió…al parecer no había nadie en la casa.

-Tadaima…- exclamó al entrar en la residencia, pero confirmando sus sospechas nadie le contestó, se acercó a la mesa de la sala y encontró una nota dirigida a ella, la tomo con delicadeza entres sus manos y comenzó a leerla

"_Querida Kagome…debido a un inconveniente laboral deberé ausentarme esta noche, te deje la cena en el refrigerador, si quieres darte una ducha, el baño está frente a tu habitación._

_En caso de que mi hijo se presente durante la noche…solo explícale quien eres, el sabría que vendrías… espero no causarte muchas molestias y que no te sientas sola. Por la mañana hablamos tranquilas"_

_Dewa Matta… Izayoi_

Al parecer Izayoi sama era un tanto olvidadiza, rasgo que le recordó mucho a su madre, antes de marcharse a comprar el regalo de Sango Kagome le había dicho que no se molestara en preparar la cena para ella porque ella cenaría donde su hermana.

-Que atenta es, no?!- se dijo Kagome para sí…nuevamente se encontraba hablando sola… es que acaso no podía dejar esa manía de una vez por todas?- bien…mejor me baño rápido y salgo pitando porque se va a hacer bien tarde.

* * *

Recien había anochecido cuando Kagome salió de la casa de Izayoi y se dirigió a casa de su hermana, estaba completamente nerviosa a causa de que en pocas horas conocería a su futuro hermano, según Sango le había comentado en un principio se llevaban como perro y gato, en realidad… él siempre se había mostrado interesado en ella, el problema era que se mostraba interesado en cuanta reserva de estrógenos se cruzaba delante suyo…y algo que Sango detestaba era a los hombres mujeriegos, ya bastante había tenido con su primer novio…ese si que era un verdadero imbesil…casi tan imbesil como el que que había atropellado ese dia… si…Kagome todavía recordaba cuando el tipo había ido a buscar a Sango después de haberse acostado con su mejor amiga y ella como buena hermana que era le había partido un ladrillo en la cabeza, el tipo había estado una semana inconsciente en el hospital…pero se había recuperado sin secuelas mayores- lastima- pensó Kagome…debería haberlo castrado para que supiera lo que es bueno…pero ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en idiotas…y es que para Kagome el 98.5% de los hombres que habitaban la tierra eran eso…idiotas, su padre tampoco había sido la graaan excepción, era un poco menos idiota que los demás…pero seguía siendo un pobre diablo al que su madre llevaba constantemente por las narices…y bueno…Kouga… él era simplemente perfecto para Kagome, no le pedia explicaciones, no la cuestionaba, no la asfixiaba, la dejaba ser y crear a su antojo, y lo mejor es que confiaba en ella… decididamente era lo que ella necesitaba, ni siquiera le había reprochado el hecho de haberla conocido en una orgia…ella tampoco se lo había reprochado a el…y es que ese camarada hacia el amor como ninguno que se hubiera cruzado nunca!, decididamente cada vez que le echaba un polvo la muchacha sentía que tocaba las estrellas, quizás se debía al pasado como taxi-boy del muchacho, lo que fuera…en el arte de la cama Kouga no tenia comparación… de pronto la muchacha se vio sorprendida por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se termino preguntando que tan bueno sería en la cama el joven que había atropella…- No!!! Es suficiente! Me tengo que sacar estas incoherencias de la cabeza!, nada de esto tiene sentido!- decididamente debería cambiar de medicación, esta ya no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Bajo del auto tratando de no pensar, se detuvo frente a una casa bastante moderna, con un importante jardín en la fachada, observó el papel donde había anotado la dirección y cotejo que coincidiera con el número de aquella estancia.

-Definitivamente es aquí- se dijo bajando del vehículo un tanto asustada, llamó a la puerta tan nerviosa como cuando había llegado a casa de Izayoi sama, y enseguida sintió un grito del lado de adentro de la casa, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tirada en el piso con una persona encima de ella que la abrazaba y gritaba desaforada-

-S…Sango?- preguntó tratando de asimilar la situación-

-Hermanita! Como te he extrañado! Nunca vienes a visitarme!- le espetó con clara emoción pero con un aire nostálgico-

-Lo siento… sabes que tengo tantos problemas en casa…es difícil alejarse aunque sea por unos días…- le contestó bajando la mirada-

-Pero…el tratamiento marcha bien verdad?- su hermana menor asintió con la cabeza y Sango comprendió que el asunto no le agradaba demasiado- bueno…ahora pasa...tengo que presentarte a Miroku…- ambas se adentraron en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-Ya llegó?- se sintió una voz masculina proveniente de la cocina

-Aquí esta!- contesto Sango en voz alta, enseguida un muchacho alto, sonriente, con ojos grandes y azules, de porte inusual y cabellos un poco mas oscuros que los de su hermana, se presentó ante ellas-

-Vaya!- dijo observándola con lo que parecía ser…alegría?- Así que tú eres la famosa nekito- le espetó haciendo uso del término que Sango usaba pare referirse a su hermana porque siempre había sido arisca como un gato- al parecer los genes de hermosura están bien radicados en su familia- Kagome solo rolo los ojos…le molestaba que le hicieran cumplidos…según su punto de vista, un cumplido era la excusa que los hombres usaban como antesala a la cama… siempre le había dicho a Sango "… cuando un hombre te halaga a buen seguro querrá montárselo contigo en menos de una semana, si supera ese lapso sin masturbarse… entonces, no dudes de su amor…duda de su sexualidad"

-Para mi también es un placer conocerte- le respondió, aunque le hubiera molestado el cumplido y el hecho de que la llamara nekito, se notaba que era una buena persona y que quería a su hermana… aunque quizás también fuera un idiota, seguramente seria menos que su anterior cuñado-

-Es una lástima que Inuyasha no pueda venir esta noche a cenar- replicó Sango-

-Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome sin comprender a quien se referían-

-Sí..él es mi mejor amigo…el hijo de Izayoi sama…él será el padrino de nuestra boda y entregará a Sango en el altar- le respondió Miroku un tanto des entusiasmado por la idea de que su amigo no pudiera ir esa noche-

-Qué lastima… y porque no viene?

-Tuvo un accidente- le respondió el joven, Kagome lo miró con sus ojos desorbitados- nada grave…pero no se sentía me muy buen humor… es un perro de pocas pulgas

-Bueno…yo también tuve un accidente hoy en la tarde…pero aún así no podía fallar esta noche

-No te preocupes, lo conocerás muy pronto…seguramente el dia de la cena de compromiso o quizás antes, tal vez en algún momento te lo cruces en casa de Izayoi san…- le espetó Sango-

-Pues sí…ya que…- en ese instante el móvil de Miroku interrumpió la conversación-

-Bueno??...Ah! Inuyasha, ni que me hubieras leído el pensamiento, justo hablábamos de ti… ajam… anotaste la matricula?...perfecto… entonces mañana nos vemos… se los diré no te preocupes-

-Qué sucedió?- lo interrogó Sango-

-Era Inuyasha, quiere ubicar a la persona que lo arrolló hoy para agradecerle, al parecer el conductor se preocupó mucho por él y lo ayudo a llegar al hospital y todo el asunto… también dice que lamenta no poder estar aquí esta noche…pero que y tendremos oportunidad…

-Pues la verdad me sorprende- acotó Kagome- me sorprende gratamente, pues el idiota que atropelle hoy ni siquiera me dejó ayudarle! Se puso en arrogante y no pude explicarle que era la primera vez que manejaba ese auto y en esas calles!, a buen seguro era el típico machista que pensaba que una mujer al volante no es más que un accidente en potencia y mucho menos se iba a dejar socorrer por una mujer… dah! Es inútil lidiar con los hombres así…mejor dejarlos que se revuelquen en su propia mierda!- terminó-

-Vaya Sango! Cuando me hablaste del carácter de tu hermanita veo que no exageraste ni un apice!- rio Miroku ante la situación-

-Cuando te hable de su vocabulario tampoco!- exclamó Sango mirando a su hermana con ojos asesinos-… mejor vamos a comer la deliciosa cena que nos preparaste!

* * *

Apenas cortó el teléfono una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en el rostro del joven, mañana mismo podría cobrar venganza con esa golfa desquiciada, aquella mocosa insolente no tenía la menor idea de con quien se había metido y él personalmente se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

-Mañana…solo dentro de unas pocas horas, me suplicarás que perdone tu insolencia y tu descaro, bruja!!!- replicó levantándose sobresaltado de la cama, y en ese instante sintió un tirón en el ligamento de la pierna izquierda, justo donde le había dado de lleno el paragolpes del lujoso BMW- ahhhh!!- gimoteo por el dolor- pagaras con lagrimas este ligamento mocosa! Lo juro!

Continuara…

**Konban wa a todo el mundo... OMG!! **

**ultimamente me estaba cuestionando el rumbo **

**de la historia... pensaba quizas en hacer que de inmediato**

**estos dos se encontraran y se murieran de amor**

**al instante...pero se hubiera perdido la magia**

**del pasaje del odio al amor...**

**por ahora entonces decidi que entre ellos exista**

**esta especie de magnetismo salvaje...pero no mas!**

**Espero no defraudarlos...a medida que avance la historia **

**quizas se vuelva mas atrapante...se devlenalgunas cuestiones, etc...**

**y bueno sin hablar de como sera el instante en que estos dos**

**se percaten de sus sentimientos y ... no digo mas así no termino**

**siendo spoiler! XD me gusta el estilo tsundere de Kagome! **

**de pronto se me antoja la pantoja de dejarla asi para **

**el resto de mis fic *.* **

**aunke debo discutirlo con la almohada ^^**


	4. Capitulo IV: “Freaky Friday”

**Capitulo IV: "Freaky Friday"**

**"Honey. Look… I think something's happened to us." _Tess(in Anna's body) Freaky Friday_**

La venganza ya estaba planeada, al día siguiente buscaría por cielo y tierra aquel autito caro y lo dejaría como vehículo para exhibición de chatarra. Esa niñita tonta e insolente, pagaría muy caro haberse metido con él… si… definitivamente la detestaba, todo en ella era exasperante…ese tonito autoritario y altanero, esa mirada soberbia, esa actitud sexista, esas curvas exquisitas, ese rostro salvaje, ese carácter envolvente y salvaje… dios! Desde que la había visto no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en lo perfecto que habría sido todo si en ningún momento ella hubiera abierto la boca…- Como un demonio Inuyasha! En que diablos piensas!?- se reprendió- tú ya tienes una mujer excelente a tu lado, no tienes que pensar en otra…no lo necesitas!- para lo único que quería volver a cruzarse a esa mujer, era para ver su rostro desfigurarse ante la visión de su autito arruinado, si…ese viernes sin duda sería un viernes de locos, pero en ese momento solo necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba parar de pensar por un momento y simplemente dedicarse a disfrutar de la noche, aunque fuera por unos segundos necesitaba hablar con ella… con la única mujer que le transmitía paz en ese momento; tomó su móvil y disco, tres tonos bastaron para escuchar del otro lado del teléfono aquella voz melodiosa, aquella que simplemente le inundaba el corazón de alegría- Ayame?... cómo está tu viaje?- ella no podía hacerse una idea de cuánto la necesitaba, de cómo la extrañaba, no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin ella, siempre que debía irse de viaje para él era una tortura, aunque últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a las torturas…

* * *

Kagome regresó casa de Izayoi completamente rendida, había pasado una velada increíble contándole a Miroku sobre las andanzas de Sango en su adolescencia…y es que ella estaba muy lejos de ser una santa, y su hermana no se quedaba atrás, pero estaba muy agotada como para ponerse a recordar el pasado, había sido una noche muy amena, llena de recuerdos divertidos y placenteros, de risas sinceras y obsequios…todavía no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió así…en familia, compartiendo…por alguna extraña razón siempre que se le daba por acudir al pasado por más que se tratara de sus mejores recuerdos, siempre traían a colación algo que la hacía sentirse miserable… y ya se había sentido así durante mucho tiempo, por eso consideraba que al pasado era mejor dejarlo donde estaba, y mantenerse a salvo de las cosas que le hacían daño…así había vivido el último tiempo y así esperaba que siguiese siendo, además…ya no estaba sola…ahora tenía a Kouga que se desvivía por ella, que la completaba, la hacía sentirse necesaria, útil, la hacía sentirse por primera vez…primera y única en algo.

-AHGGGG!!!- bostezó cansada, una risa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó la expresión horrorizada de Sango al ver su "regalo", decididamente tendría que hacer esa clase de bromas más seguido, le encantaba ver ese gesto en el rostro de su hermana- bien Kagome querida…será mejor que te acuestes…- fue lo último que dijo antes de acostarse y caer rendida en su cama.

* * *

El sol asomó por el inmenso ventanal apenas pasadas las seis de la mañana, aunque tuviera que luchar contra su voluntad para levantase, sabía que era necesario, tenía que tomar su medicación a una hora estricta, y su tratamiento ahora que estaba lejos de su casa y su médico de cabecera se volvía más rígido y tedioso…como le hubiera encantado arrojar al demonio todo eso, pero no podía…no solo porque eso le habría significado una recaída terrible, y arrojar por la borda años de recuperación, sino porque muy en su interior sabía que necesitaba de aquel medicamento, que aquellas drogas le proporcionaban la tranquilidad que ninguna persona podía brindarle, ni siquiera Kouga.

Tomó entre sus manos tres frascos pequeños y opacos y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de agua.

Apenas había comenzado a despertarse, todavía se estaba desperezando, cuando atravesó la sala para llegar a la cocina, lo que vio ahí simplemente la descolocó, de no haber sido porque en un acto de reflejo se propinó a sí misma una cachetada habría creído que estaba soñando…delante de ella…ahí mismo! En esa cocina, había un hombre!...Un hombre DESNUDO!, la mandíbula de Kagome simplemente se desencajó, el tipo estaba de lo más tranquilo, ahí parado, completamente en bolas! En la casa de Izayoi sama, sin ningún tipo de inhibición, a buen seguro se trataba de su hijo…pero él sabía que ella estaría ahí…como se atrevía a aparecerse como Dios lo trajo al mundo!?, de repente, ante la sorpresa de la muchacha, el tipo habló.

-Ehhh… Izayoi, no está verdad?- preguntó él. Kagome simplemente negó con la cabeza, aunque no podía cerrar la boca, estaba demasiado shockeada…definitivamente los hombres en Tokyo eran raros…pero sobre todo estaban buenísimos… El tío que tenía delante era un verdadero espectáculo, decididamente una de esas bellezas que deberían quedar plasmadas para la posteridad, con una altura descomunal, un cuerpo fibroso, una boca que parecía hecha para acechar labios femeninos, una mirada intensa y llena de luz y para completar una larga y sedosa cabellera plateada, casi tan brillante como la del tipo que ella había atropellado la tarde anterior, el hombre se erguía frente a ella, con un porte decididamente devastador…no había más palabra para catalogarlo, sin mencionar que el hecho de mostrarse en su traje de Adán dejaba completamente al descubierto su "Grandeza"…si…el tipo era realmente "GRANDE"…y mucho…de hecho si aquel bulto en su entrepierna se hubiera encontrado cubierto por vaquero alguno, ella (que conocía mucho del tema) no hubiera dudado en aseverar que se trataba de un par de medias oculto, típica trampa caza-bobas…o ninfómanas…

-Maldito Viernes!- susurró Kagome- y yo metida con Kouga!- se lamentó la muchacha, no todos los días se le presentaba a una ante los ojos un Adonis superdotado y encima desnudo…pero estaba en casa de Izayoi, y la respetaba mucho como para tirarse a un tío en su sofá! Más aún cuando al parecer el tipo era un conocido de la mujer… tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, respiró hondo e hizo la cuenta regresiva, el hecho de que hubiera preguntado por Izayoi y no por su madre, dejaba en claro que no se trataba de Inuyasha…bien…un punto a su favor! Lo único que esperaba era que Inuyasha no fuera también una escultura articulada como el tío imbécil que había arrollado ni como este nudista de proporciones magnánimas…bien, nuevamente intentó recobrar el hilo de sus pensamientos…tenía que comportarse frente a su interlocutor.

-Quieres dejarle algún mensaje a Izayoi sama?- le preguntó Kagome, haciendo uso de la escasa cordura que conservaba en aquel momento…y todavía no había tomado su medicamento…a buen seguro tendría que duplicarse la dosis ese día.-

-No…mejor la espero- le respondió el muchacho con la mayor de las tranquilidades…al parecer no tenía la menor intensión de cubrir sus dones…al parecer estaba muy orgulloso de ellos-

-Y no es para menos!- exclamó la joven sin notar que estaba pensando en voz alta, el muchacho simplemente levantó una ceja, así que rápidamente la chica trató de cambiar el tema- Soy Kagome Higurashi… hija de una amiga de Izayoi sama…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que ella me había comentado que vendrías… Yo soy Sesshoumaru Taisho…soy su hijastro- espetó extendiéndole la mano a Kagome, la joven simplemente lo miraba anonadada…acaso Izayoi se lo estaba montando con el hijo de su marido?, eso no tenía mucho sentido, menos en su propia casa y mucho menos viniendo de una dama como Izayoi- ella es escultora…yo soy su modelo…así es el arte- Kagome pareció respirar aliviada, aunque todavía creía que esa familia no era mucho más normal que la suya, acaso el marido de aquella mujer no se molestaba por eso? Y su hijo?..Dios! debía dejar de hilar pensamientos o acabaría con migraña antes del desayuno-

-Ya veo…si me disculpas debo tomar mi medicina- les espetó con cierta frialdad, no tenía intención alguna de seguir siendo testigo de aquel espectáculo, sobre todo porque el tipo ya comenzaba a alborotarle los estrógenos, así que simplemente se sirvió un importante vaso de agua y se dirigió a su habitación para atragantarse con sus pastillas.-

-Adiós… fue un placer- le exclamó el joven con un guiño de ojo que consiguió que el cuerpo de la muchacha se tambaleara…si…estaba comenzando a sentir que se le bajaba la presión…como un demonio…ahora debería colarse otra pastilla al coctel matutino! Lo que le faltaba…ahora sí el tío este también se había ganado el título de imbécil! se hubiera salvado de caer en el prototipo de no haber sido por ese ridículo guiño! Acaso se pensaba que porque estaban solos y porque estaba desnudo, ella le iba a dar cabida para algo más? Ja! Ni en sueños…se tendría que conformar con el onanismo si pretendía tirársela a ella!

* * *

-Querías verme?- cuestionó Miroku al entrar, en aquel desordenado cuarto en el que Inuyasha solía refugiarse durante días cuando necesitaba componer, enseguida el joven se sintió invadido por el olor asfixiante a tabaco que reinaba en aquella estancia- sabes deberías dejar un poco el vicio… así terminarás muriéndote de un paro cardiaco en el próximo polvo que eches…- su amigo simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, podía saborear el dulce gusto de la venganza y la victoria…así que los comentarios de Miroku respecto a su modo de vida, lo tenían completamente sin cuidado-

-Dime Miroku…- intervino finalmente- podrías ayudarme a localizar el vehículo que te dije anoche?

-Sí…por supuesto, con el número de matrícula lo puedo localizar enseguida…pero deberás darme tiempo hasta entrada la tarde…tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, está bien?

-No hay problema…- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa siniestra que provocó que el cuerpo de su amigo se tensara- tiempo no me sobra…pero este caso amerita la espera que sea necesaria…

-Por cierto Inuyasha… desde cuando te volviste tan cordial que quieres buscar a un tipo que te arrolló para darle las gracias eh? Eso no va contigo…además si te ayudo…no hizo más que lo que le correspondía, por lo tanto no es necesario agradecer nada o sí?- le cuestionó intrigado el joven de ojos azul profundo-

-Ay Miroku… en primer lugar yo nunca dije que quien me hubiera atropellado fuera un tipo…y segundo tú no tienes idea del modo en que pienso darle las gracias- le espetó lanzándole una sonrisa de complicidad-

-Oye…pero…y tu novia? Acaso piensas aprovecharte ahora que está de viaje para tirarte a cuanta tipa se te cruce?

-No seas corto! Porque en tu mente perversa no pueden pasar otros modos de agradecimiento que no se relacionen, directa o indirectamente con la cama?

-Pero…tú y yo bien sabemos que no es necesaria ninguna cama para portarse como Dios manda!

-Eres un depravado…pero para tu tranquilidad no le pienso ser infiel a mi pareja…solo quiero retribuir una cortesía…nada más- ciertamente Inuyasha no podía revelarle sus verdaderos planes a su amigo…a buen seguro le saldría con algún planteamiento moral y sabe Dios que otras cosas…mejor dejarlo así y que luego de concretada su venganza Miroku se enterara de todo.

Continuara…

**"La Venganza Es El Placer De Los Dioses"** _**Alejandro Dumas**_

**Proximo Cap: "Revenge" Inuyasha concreta su venganza, pero luego descubre que su agresora es una persona inesperada... y definitivamente se da cuenta de que**

**acaba de ganarse una enemiga muy peligrosa...la guerra apenas comienza y la casa de Izayoi de convertira en un campo minado, para**

**la batalla entre Inuyasha y Kagome.... La furia de dos titanes ha sido finalmente desatada**

**y comienza a hacer estragos!**


	5. Capítulo V: “Revenge”

**Capítulo V: "Revenge"**

_"**La venganza es una especie de justicia salvaje"**_

Definitivamente ese viernes se había levantado con un único propósito, una única idea en la cabeza, su venganza, sin haber concretado nada aún, Inuyasha sentía como su paladar se regocijaba con el dulce sabor de la revancha…si, para él sería un día dulce…para ella sería un día amargo…sería el día en que lamentaría habérselo cruzado, y haberlo arrollado dos veces!

-Maldita niñata- repuso el muchacho indignado, mientras se subía a su Cadillac Tuning, su segundo amor…porque el primero era su Fender, una DLSS completamente negra, esa guitarra que le permitía extraer los acordes más extravagantes con tan solo un rasguido, esa era su vida…su música.

Apenas se sentó sobre el auto, sus músculos se relajaron, salió del aparcamiento y se dirigió a casa de Miroku, para que él le proporcionara la información para localizar el auto de aquella neurótica feminista que le había arruinado el día anterior, conforme pasaban las calles, mas victorioso se sentía, pero… acaso sus ojos lo estaban engañando? Allí mismo, solo a una calle de la casa de su mejor amigo, estaba el auto! Oh si… ni siquiera necesitaría llegar hasta allí para poder concretar su malvado plan, instantáneamente detuvo su marcha y estacionó a unas pocas casas de Miroku y Sango, sintió como un hálito triunfal subia por su garganta, sintió una tremenda exitación y en cuanto se detuvo frente al baúl del auto y lo abrió, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

Inhaló fuertemente y extrajo de aquel depósito una amplia gama de pintura en aerosol…Aquel BMW quedaría como chatarra de exposición grafiti… de eso se encargaría él.

* * *

-Que lindo que vinieras a tomar el té conmigo hermanita!- les espetó Sango a Kagome que parecía sumida en algún pensamiento extraño-

-Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad…sabes? Desde que llegué me están pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas… es decir, no es normal que el mismo día que llego arrollo a un tío dos veces, y hoy mismo apenas me levanto a tomar mi medicación otro tío se me aparece en su traje de Adán sin más!

-Cómo dices? Se te apareció un hombre desnudo en la casa de Izayoi san?- le preguntó Sango incrédula-

-Así como lo oyes, le ví cada centrímetro de su cuerpo escultural…y aquí entre nos…creeme hermana que el tipo tenía muuuuchos centímetros…

-Acaso será algún amante? Inuyasha esta completamente descartado porque no es la clase de muchachos que se pasean desnudos en casa de su madre…

-No, no…se llama Sesshoumaru… según él es el modelo de escultura de Izayoi sama y su hijastro…asi que supongo que será hermano de Inuyasha…

-Supones muy bien hermanita… pues tú sí que naciste suertuda, mira que ver a semejante capullo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, no es una suerte que tengamos todas…

-Ay Sango! Hablando así hasta te pareces a mí!

-Bueno…no por nada somos hermanas eh! Jiji- les espetó con picardía-

Kagome se levantó a preparar el té a la cocina, mientras su hermana mayor acomodaba la mesa, en ese preciso momento sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se aproximó para abrirla.

-Inuyasha!- clamó con emoción al ver del otro lado al joven de cabello plateado con sus manos llenas de pintura- que sorpresa! Miroku no me dijo que vendrías, pero pasa hombre! Que estas en tu casa!

-No quería molestar…solo venía a avisarle a Miroku que no necesitaré una información que le había pedido…

-No seas tímido…te presentaré a mi hermana, KAGOME!!!!APRESURATE QUE QUIERO QUE CONOZCAS A ALGUIEN!- le gritó para que su hermana la oyera desde la cocina-

-Ahí voy…estoy preparando el té!- le exclamó la joven e Inuyasha no supo porque aquella voz femenina le sonó familiar…en realidad no lo supo hasta que ella se asomó por la entrada que comunicba la sala con la cocina, entonces sí sus ojos se abrieron como si se fueran a salir de sus cavidades. La muchacha no se quedó atrás con su reacción, en cuanto su mirada se clavó en aquellas profundas orbes del color del sol, sintió un estremecimiento que le hizo soltar la charola en la que llevaba la tetera, naturalmente esta se hizo añicos al estamparse con el piso, Kagome no sabía que palabras articular ante aquella situación, por ende se inclinó por lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho en esa situación…- TÚ!!!!!- exclamó iracunda-

-TÚ!!!- le respondió él con absoluta arrogancia-

-Vaya…veo que se conocen…que bueno…no serán necesarias las pesadas presentaciones, al estilo "Inuyasha, esta es mi hermana Kagome…Kagome, Inuyasha el mejor amigo de Miroku" por cierto como se conocieron eh?- exclamó Sango, pero sus interlocutores parecieron no reparar en ella-

-Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- le espetó Kagome con desdén-

-Me leíste la mente…me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo con respecto a ti! Qué haces en este lugar?

-Yo visito a mi hermana…acaso no es evidente eso?- ahora todo tenía sentido para Inuyasha, la cuñada de Miroku, es decir la chica que se alojaba en la casa de su madre y la psicópata que lo había casi matado el día anterior, eran la misma persona!- pero aún no me contestas que haces tú aquí…- continuo la joven-

-Yo…solo vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo…- le respondió con toda la arrogancia de la que fue capaz, y sin duda eso hizo a Kagome cabrearse mucho… sobre todo cuando comenzó a atar cabos, bien…los astros no podían complotarse más en su contra, ahora resultaba que Inuyasha, el mejor amigo de Miroku, el hijo de Izayoi sama era el mismo mega playboy que ella había arrollado con el carro! –_perfecto_- pensó… y ella rogándole al cielo que fuera un nerd sin estilo y sin un ápice de gracia, por lo menos para contrarrestar el efecto devastador que estaban teniendo los hombres de Tokyo en ella hasta ese momento, y ahora…ahora el destino le salía con que Inuyasha no era nada menos que el tío que había conseguido hacerla marearse con tan solo una mirada insolente… si…definitivamente el destino era un cabrón…uno de los grandes-

-Intentaré entender esto… por lo que veo ustedes dos no se agradan mucho, verdad?- cuestionó Sango al percatarse de la actitud agresiva que estaban tomando entre ellos-

-Sango… este tipo es el que arrolle ayer…el cavernícola!

-No es posible hermana… Inuyasha le dijo a Miroku que la person que lo había arrollado había sido sumamente atenta con él…de hecho quería agradecerle, verdad Inuyasha?

-De hecho Sango… la historia no era tal cual se la había contado a Miroku… te explico, si yo le decía a él mis verdaderas intenciones, en realidad él no me hubiera ayudado…

-A qué te refieres Inuyasha? –le preguntó Sango con un asomo de miedo en su tono de voz-

-Verás Sango…esto es sin ánimos de ofenderte a ti…pero definitivamente tu hermana es una furcia! No solo me arrolló y me humilló, sino que me maltrató y además me quiso meter miedo con esas prácticas sadomasoquistas que le gustan a ella!- le contestó el muchacho con tono acusador-

Kagome por su parte, se estaba destornillando de risa

-Que diablos! Este jodido mundo es un pañuelo…mira quien resultó ser este capullo- Kagome pareció meditarlo un segundo- Espera un momento… tú no vives con Izayoi sama, verdad?- el rostro de la joven se llenó de pánico cuando el joven asintió con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa cargada de ironía- no es posible! Por que entonces no te has aparecido por allí en estos dos días?- les espetó con impaciencia-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… y si me permiten, voy a retirarme- Inuyasha no sabía por que razón había empezado a incomodarle aquella situación… por algún motivo ya no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse a contemplar la reacción de Kagome cuando viera lo que le había hecho a su auto- bueno Sango, nos estamos viendo…déjale recuerdos de mi parte a Miroku, dile que mañana regres…- Inuyasha no pudo terminar su frase porque exactamente en ese momento su amigo entraba en la casa-

-Tadaima!- exclamó mientras se sacaba los zapatos- Ah!! Inuyasha…que bueno que estés aquí…No saben lo que acabo de ver! A unos metros de aquí hay un BMW Z4 Roadster negro…bueno…y de otros colores que parece sacado de circo mongol! Vengan a ver!!- les espetó a los otros tres mientras los llamaba a que salieran afuera, el corazón de Kagome parecía querer salirse por su garganta, ojala aquel auto fuera muy común allá y no se tratara de SU BMW sino de otro; Sango parecía no comprender muy bien lo que su novio quería decir e Inuyasha sentía que estaba jodido…muy jodido, ya se imaginaba sus bolas en compota! Decididamente eso se había puesto muy malo…sobre todo cuando vio la expresión de horror de Kagome y Sango cuando vieron finalmente el dichoso auto-

-No es posible!- exclamó la hermana mayor con sus ojos llorosos-

-Que clase de inadaptado podría hacer algo así?- espetó Kagome furiosa.

Miroku parecía no comprender del todo la situación, pero al fijar sus ojos en la matricula de aquel auto un comentario curioso salió disparado de su boca.

-Hey Inuyasha! Este es el auto que buscabas- el joven de cabello plateado se colocó el dedo índice delante de la boca indicándole a su amigo que por una vez mantuviera cerrada esa bocota de pelicano que tenía, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Kagome no era ninguna tonta… cualquiera atando cabos hubiera entendido lo que pasaba y ella mejor que nadie podía entender… demonios! Este tipo era todavía más idiota de lo que ella había considerado cuando lo conoció! Lo fulminó con su mirada, y por primera vez en mucho años el joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal-

-ERES UN….!!!! Arghhh! No puedo creer que existan semejantes idiotas! Sango había rentado este auto para mí! Como se supone que lo entreguemos ahora eh?

-Inuyasha…tú tienes algo que ver con esto?- preguntaron Miroku y Sango al unísono, solo que él empleó un tono de curiosidad y ella uno de extrema angustia.

-Ano… yo les explico lo que sucedió- Inuyasha intentó que sus amigos entendieran porque el se había comportado como una criatura de Kinder… aunque pese a la conmoción de Sango, ninguno de los dos parecía muy sorprendido…es decir era de esperarse una reacción tan infantil de su parte, además Sango comprendía perfectamente…Si Kagome no fuera su hermana hace tiempo que hubiera aparecido muerta en la autopista! Decididamente podía sacar de quicio al santo Job! Aunque eso no justificaba las acciones de Inuyasha…y deberían encontrar una solución a aquel problema.

Habría que emplear acciones Salomónicas.

-Bueno…- suspiró Sango- creo que tengo la solución al problema- sonrió con amabilidad-

-Yo también!- acotó Kagome- cortémosle las pelotas a este imbécil y se las hagamos comer!

-No, no volverás a hacer eso… milagrosamente aquella vez no fuiste presa!- la reprendió su hermana, mientras los dos muchachos observaban a Kagome con la mandíbula por el piso-

-Eso fue por una causa justa! Y a ese no le corte las pelotas sino lo "otro"…

-Como sea… no podemos regresar el auto en esas condiciones…así que para que ambos aprendan algo de todo esto…entre los dos lo repararan!

-QUÉ????- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Acaso te volviste loca Sango?- le preguntó Inuyasha-

-Ni en un millón de años! Lo llevemos al mecánico y ya!- le sugirió su hermana, aunque sabía a la perfecció que Sango era imparcial…no había fuerza en el cosmos que la hiciera ceder cuando se ponía tan firme en su postura-

-Ni hablar… prácticamente serán familia y hasta que eso suceda deberán convivir durante meses juntos! Tendrán que aprender por las buenas o por las malas a llevarse bien! Yo creo que esta es la mejor forma y si no me equivoco Miroku estará de cuerdo conmigo, no es así?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su futuro marido-

-Por supuesto! Los dos tienen un carácter de los mil demonios! Si no empiezan desde ya a intentar convivir en armonía no podremos tener un segundo de paz en lo que resta de tiempo! Todavía ni siquiera se ha llevado a cabo el compromiso… Asi que la boda va a tardar unos cuantos meses y mientras tanto demasiados problemas vamos a tener con todos los preparativos…Ustedes no pueden ser un problema más…mucho menos cuando serán los padrinos de la boda!- ambos miraron a Miroku y Sango con los brazos cruzados en señal de enfado, definitivamente no estaban de acuerdo con aquella moción…pero no había alternativa… deberían cooperar entre sí aunque eso les despertara el mayor de los rechazos…-

-Aparte de eso… Kagome no puede irse en el auto así… de modo que tú Inuyasha deberás llevarla hasta la casa de tu madre!- agregó Sango con neutralidad-

-Definitivamente te chalaste por completo! Me tomó un taxi! Este remedo de ser humano es muy capaz de dejarme tirada en medio de la autopista!

-No fue una sugerencia…fue una orden!- le recriminó su hermana mayor… cuando Sango se ponía así era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerla sentir impotente-

-Arghh..!- fue lo único que pudo acotar en señal de reproche-

-Yo la llevo con la única condición de que no abra el pico durante todo el camino!- agregó el muchacho-

-Podrás?- le preguntó Miroku a su cuñada con cierta desconfianza en que ella consiguiera cumplir con aquella condición, y sobre todo preocupado por el hecho de que si Kagome se comprometía a eso y no cumplía, Inuyasha era perfectamente capaz de abandonarla en medio de la noche en plenos suburbios y después tirarse a losbrazos de Morfeo sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia-

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza… no quería siquiera pensar en los tortuosos veinte minutos que la aguardaban de regreso a casa de Izayoi…solo deseaba que aquella desdichada noche acabara de una vez por todas!

* * *

Ambos subieron al Cadillac con su mayor mueca de desprecio, una cosa era segura, ninguno de ellos deseaba era allí en ese momento y en esa situación.

-Pagaría por ver qué sucede entre ellos durante el resto de la noche…- sugirió Miroku- y tú?

-Yo creo que ese par va a terminar llevándose mucho mejor de lo que nosotros pensamos…- no sabía exactamente porque ese pensamiento la había abrumado de repente, pero simplemente tenía esa sensación…aunque ambos tuvieran una pareja estable y un carácter que podría espantar al mismísimo demonio… en el fondo Sango presentía que algo extraño rodeaba a su hermana y a Inuyasha, tal vez era la tensión que se generaba en el ambiente cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo había algo más… quizás era esa pasión que caracterizaba a ambos esa profunda intensidad que manaba de sus sentimientos… y es que decididamente se requería de la misma pasión para odiar que para amar y ese par no concebía la vida de otra manera… con una pasión tan devastadora que fluía naturalmente de sus cuerpos empequeñeciéndolo todo a su alrededor.- Apunta lo que te digo…

* * *

Pese a que se morían por soltarse un glosario de insultos el uno al otro, intentaban reprimir aquel impulso voraz, apenas uno de los dos esbozara palabra alguna, sería motivo suficiente para desencadenar alguna catástrofe…mejor permanecer callados aunque se les fuera la vida en eso… sin embargo aunque sus labios permanecieran sellados como la tumba de Amenofis III, no podían evitar escrutarse de reojo sin miramiento alguno, con completo descaro; ella sintió profundos deseos de increparlo… de exigirle que le quitara la mirada de encima o por el contrario le sacaría los ojos con una cuchara; él por su parte hubiera querido hacer sublime asomo de su ego y decirle que podía comérselo con otras partes además de los ojos, y luego cuando ella estuviera lo suficientemente entusiasmada (porque el no tenía la menor duda que pese a ser una completa cabra, seguía siendo una mujer y ninguna mujer se le había resistido…ella no sería la primera) le diría que él nunca se enredaría con semejante furcia… preferible era una zorra de la más baja calaña aunque pudiera contagiarle alguna enfermedad venérea… Si…le hubiera fascinado ser egocéntrico, sarcástico y cruel con aquella mujer, pero no podía… acaso era porque era la hermana de Sango?... o simplemente era el hecho de que en cuanto ella se le ofreciera a buen seguro perdería el control, y la crueldad y el sarcasmo se hubieran ido al mismísimo quinto infierno.

Decididamente estaba harta! Sentía que su piel se erizaba mientras más la miraba… él parecía completamente consciente de la incomodidad que le generaba, acaso lo hacía adrede? Maldito y mil veces maldito! Condenado tipo que había nacido hecho un completo tren! Y condenada ella que había nacido incapaz de resistirse a los hombres como él… Que puta debilidad! Como odiaba todo eso…sentirse tan vulnerable frente a un completo idiota…pero que partía la tierra… Como iba a sobrevivir los siguientes meses…esa era su mayor preocupación en aquellos momentos, sobre todo porque de pronto comenzaban a invadirla fantasías incoherentes que la ponían a cien… Ya se imaginaba a Inuyasha descorriendo sus masculinas manos de la palanca de cambio, para posarla sobre su muslo izquierdo, y luego subiendo con picardía en dirección a su vientre, para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos en su cálida entrepierna por debajo de la solera que la cubría, prácticamente podía sentir aquel erótico contacto de aquellos miembros inquietos sobre su desnuda zona erógena, prácticamente se sentía como el paraíso… PERO QUÉ DIABLOS? En qué estupideces estaba pensando? Él era el enemigo… y al enemigo hay que tenerlo siempre en la mira, porque nunca se sabe cuándo estará planeando algo en contra de uno para atacarlo por sorpresa o tomarlo con la guardia baja.

* * *

Entre escrutinios descarados, pensamientos indebidos, insultos reprimidos y deseos pecaminosos pasaron los siguientes minutos de regreso a casa de Izayoi. Al entrar en el garaje ambos bajaron del auto sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Entraron en la recepción de la casa donde su refinada dueña se servía un té y disfrutaba un programa de esos de concursos telefónicos.

-Bienvenidos- les exclamó con una sonrisa- veo que ya se conocieron- volvió a sonreír-

Kagome se sintió incapaz de seguir reprimiendo cualquier cosa y tuvo necesidad de escupir uno de sus ponzoñosos comentarios.

-Izayoi san…no comprendo como una mujer tan hermosa, digna y educada puede tener un hijo como él…-clamó, sin insultarlo… pues a una madre nunca hay que tirarle el rollo sobre su hijo-

-Ay Inuyasha… Qué le hiciste a la pobre Kagome?

-Feh!!! Porque siempre yo? Porque no le preguntas a ella que me hizo a mi para que yo reaccionara como lo hice?- sin quererlo se había tapado de tierra hasta el cuello, tenía que escaparse de aquella situación a como diera lugar…- mejor me voy a dormir- soltó con agresividad mientras se retiraba de la sala hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación de Kagome, cerrando con un portazo estruendoso la puerta de su habitación-

-Mi hijo y su carácter… tranquila Kagome querida… mañana cuando desayune estará mejor, no debe haber tenido un buen día…

-Creo que yo también me iré a dormir… Oyasumi nasai!- se despidió con cordialidad antes de retirarse a su cuarto… definitivamente necesitaba descansar un poco… se recostó y se tapó hasta el cuello deseando profundamente que al despertar a la mañana siguiente todo ese maldito viernes hubiera sido solo una pesadilla…

**Continuara…**

**Kyaaa!!! Quiero pedir perdón por la demora en subir este cap**

**estuve muy liada estas dos semanas como para poder escribir ni un parrafo!!**

**Pero finalmente esta mañana lo consegui y me levante bien temprano**

**para poder tenerlo!!! **

**No voy a volver a atrasarme de esta manera (salvo que me caiga encima **

**un balcón de dos toneladas y me mate y entonces tenga que ir a negociar**

**con San Pedro para que me deje actualizar...y con el tema de la burocracia**

**seguro el tramite me demora...) pero sino el fic va a estar una vez por semana**

**(probablemente los jueves)**

**y si puedo escribir algun cap mas en la semana lo van a ver publicado!!!**

**es un fic muy joven y nuevo...asi que espero que siga creciendo y tenga mas adeptos!!**

**y asi formamos el sindicato STSS!!! TT__TT**

**Especial thanks a Hakudoshi que me ha dado el 75% de reviews!!!**

**de hecho no esperaba teer ninguna y tambien gracias a Paula por su rew!!!**

**estoy muy emocionada de que alguien que no sea **

**de mis habituales lectores de foro o mis amigos lean algo que he escrito!! **

**Espero que lean el proximo cap**

**"Durmiendo con el Enemigo" y que se preparen para toda clase de**

**trampas y juegos sucios de aca en adelante**

**porque este par promete no firmar la paz **

**en esta guerra sin cuartel!!! **

**muchas gracias otra vez y hasta la proxima!!!**

**Aclaracion: El Ano que Inuyasha dice cuando quiere explicar lo del auto**

**no es el Ano biologica y anatomicamente conocido...**

**sino una partcicula muy similar al Etto...que se emplea muy habitualmente**

**para expresar duda vacilacion o confucion... algo asi como**

**el "Emmm..." o "Uhmmm..."**

**lo aclaro porque en los diccionarios no es habitual que salgan las **

**particulas asi coloquiales... espero que eso cubra las dudas sobre el vocabulario**

**y si les da weba en algún momento recurir a un diccionario online o manual**

**para entender algún termino que ponga, me lo hacen saber y con gusto respondo cualquier duda!!! ^ ^**

**Ahora si besotototes y si dios quiere hasta el jueves!!!!! **


End file.
